


Salty Vs. Sweet

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Food Kink, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Slang, Top Gaara (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: "Sweet things are better than salty things." He said. Gaara looked at him while popping another peanut in his mouth."I don't like sweet things. They tickle my mouth." He said. Naruto gave him a wicked smirk."Really? Let's see." The blond stood up, ran toward the kitchen, and opened the freezer. A closed chocolate chip ice cream tube was there, waiting for him. He took it out, serve himself of it, licking his lips, imagining the white cream with bits of chocolate all over Gaaras skin. He walked toward his friend and sat beside him again. Gaara looked at him and his ice cream.Just a drabble because I miss Naruto.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 37





	Salty Vs. Sweet

It was a rainy day in Konohagakure. The sky was grey; there were puddles of water in the ground. A red-haired man sighed and lightly banged his head on the glass of the window. Because of the rain, the Hokage canceled all their meetings. Watching tv wasn't an option since only the local channels could be watched since the cable fell. The young Kazekage gave another sigh and walked to the kitchen. 

His green eyes gazed at the clock on the kitchen's wall and looked with concern at the falling rain. Naruto's been out for a few hours now. _Tch! That little idiot. He's going to get sick._ Gaara thought as he opened the fridge door and looked inside. There was milk that actually was fresh, a few ramen bowls, and a can of salted peanuts. Gaara's green gaze fell on the salted peanuts, and he licked his lips.

He hasn't told anyone, but he had weaknesses for salty things. Especially peanuts. He took them out and walked toward the couch in the living room, threw himself on it, opened the can, and popped one in his mouth. Fuck! Its been too long. He thought as he chewed the peanuts. Then the door of the apartment opened, and a total wet Naruto enter. He shook like a dog, a trait either for having the Kyuubi inside or for spending time with Kiba.

"Sorry I'm late! Neji arrived from a challenging mission, and I helped him relieve some stress." When he said that, Gaara could see the deep blush the boy had on his tanned cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see that." The stoic red-haired man replied and continue to eat his salty peanuts. Naruto puffed his cheeks and stripped down to his boxers.

A wicked idea forming on his mind.

Naruto sat beside Gaara and gazed at him without shame. When it comes to Gaara, Naruto was a complete slut. They did things in bed that he didn't do with the Hyuga or with the Uchiha. Or with Kiba and the Aburame. Gaara was so sexy, with his red-blood hair, pale, moonlight skin, that covered his well-built body. Elegant hands that had a firm but smooth grip, and those green eyes that were only warm for Naruto. The blond blushed and looked at the sexy lips that were being clean by a rough, red, warm tongue. The blond moaned and sat closer to Gaara, tracing his fingertips across the robust and bare chest.

"Sweet things are better than salty things." He said. Gaara looked at him while popping another peanut in his mouth.

"I don't like sweet things. They tickle my mouth." He said. Naruto gave him a wicked smirk.

"Really? Let's see." The blond stood up, ran toward the kitchen, and opened the freezer. A closed chocolate chip ice cream tube was there, waiting for him. He took it out, serve himself of it, licking his lips, imagining the white cream with bits of chocolate all over Gaaras skin. He walked toward his friend and sat beside him again. Gaara looked at him and his ice cream.

"You want to see what?" He asked. Naruto gave him a smile and straddled the Kazekage. Naruto kissed Gaara with hunger. The salty flavor in Gaara's mouth invaded the blond's mouth. Naruto broke the kiss and gazed at him.

"That was good. But, it's better to taste sweet things." Naruto scoped in his spoon some of the delicious creams and put some in his mouth. Gaara smirked, getting Narutos idea and kissed the blond. The man tasted the ice cream, moaned when it began to melt on their mouths. When Gaara broke the kiss, in a swift move, he has Naruto on his back on the couch. Gaara now straddled his hips with the ice cream bowl in hand.

A wicked grin adorned his handsome face.

"You're right. Sweet things are good, but saltier things are better." He nipped at the blond's nose. "I want to try them." Gaara dipped his fingers in the cream and traced his cream-covered fingers across his submissive chest. The boy moaned and arched his back at the cold sensation. The young Kazekage traveled his hot tongue as he followed the trail of sweetness; he took a nipple in his mouth and bit it. Naruto moaned a scream. Gaara took more ice cream and plastered on the tanned belly and was followed by his mouth.

"Ga-Gaara! Fuck me now! Naruto moaned, grabbed him by the hair, and crushed their lips together. After the kiss, Gaara took off their reminded underwear and spread Naruto's legs, took more ice cream, and start preparing the blond. Naruto screamed and thrashed his head from side to side.

"Fuck! That's cold!" After he prepared the blond, the young Kazekage positioned himself on Naruto's entrance, the blond laced their fingers together, and he thrust inside.

"Aah! Yes!" Gaara began to thrust with passion inside of Naruto. The blond wrapped his tanned legs around Gaara's waist, pressing himself more to the dominant. Gaara felt Naruto coming closer to his climax; he took the beautiful, tanned cock in his hands and start pumping it.

"C'mon, Naruto. Cum for me." 

"Ah, Gaara!" He gave a loud moan and cum; the red-haired gave a few more thrusts and followed the blond. He rested on top of Naruto and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're such a good fuck. The red-haired. Naruto caressed the Kazekage's cheek and laughed.

  
"Hahaha, thank you, Lord Kazekage."

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a smutty fic of Gaara/Naruto. I miss watching Naruto in Toonami.


End file.
